Musically Intertwined
by rabid-bunnies
Summary: Bittersweet sometimes love makes us feel this way. precarious SasuSaku and sometimes not. oneshot compilation.
1. If Looks Could Kill

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.

Crimson eyes peered into her soul, gnawing and tearing at vital cords, incapable of love. She finally understood what happened to him and why he became a monster.

A man, one who he revered, and a night of hostile slaughter and a legacy left for him to fulfill. She stood in the way as nothing more than a hindrance hoping to deter him from a destined path.

She was foolish and he was an avenger.

Green and red never mixed even during Christmas when a heart fluttered because a jacket was lent.

"_Only because you'd slow me down."_

They had a mission and this was how it always was between them.

She didn't know why she expected different.


	2. All I Have To Do is Dream

Shy celestials in a midnight sky served as her nightlight guide when darkness couldn't offer solace. Thoughts took on manifestation when certain figures came back to visit and constantly rehearsed scenarios took place.

Her rushed footsteps towards furtively despised red gates, a Judas tear betraying her wary emotions.

"You're really here?"

She asks to settle the disbelief settling in her stomach. Shutting her eyes, she waits for his response. He doesn't speak, but turns to mist and is whisked away by the early rays of morning.

Consciousness takes well to her but plays tricks she cannot discern as she's suffered insomnia for months' time. Unconsciously, she's prayed for days she could receive rest.

Damp pillowslip soaked with unwarranted saline and dripping beads of perspiration. She rises to gather the comforter at the foot of her bed, pink strands grazing her arms at the movement.

"It was just a dream again," she whispers to an open window, shivering from the last streaks of cold dawn. After folding the solid blue blanket to accommodate a presentable outlook, she left for a hot shower.

It was about time she got up anyway.


	3. Act Appalled

"Hey, hey, did you hear?" The blond informer banged on her door and bounced around like his dreams were coming true. "I got him back," he said once she appeared. His irises darkened to a somber sapphire and glistened with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

She remained indifferent in the doorway, not moving to invite him in, not really doing anything but soaking in his words. It was six in the morning on her off day.

She didn't want to care.

"I did," she told him with a reassuring smile. Words of gratitude tried to force their way from her throat with sincerity, but cracked in between syllables.

She hoped he didn't notice.

"Why don't you go see him?" the boy inquired cautiously. Heart palpitations faltered and she felt faint, grabbing on to door hinges she managed to hold her ground.

"It's still hard to forget."

Her voice was airy, a whisper. She hadn't meant to say anything. He nodded in understanding.

"It's difficult to remember."

Her chest twisted as an old scar on her upper arm pulsed with life. That was when she last saw him. She couldn't quite let go the events her twelve year old self experienced. It would be too much. Piney eyes isolated themselves from sight and heart and truth.

"I'd rather be ignorant."


	4. My Love

My Love

When she was four, a feeling consumed her chest at the sight of a single raven-haired boy. It was odd, new, and different. It felt suffocating yet enticing at the same time. Chills ran down her spine while chicken bumps covered her forearms.

She looked forward to class from then on.

He was popular and lonely, she noticed. Other girls liked him, making her question what it was that drew her to him – other boys were just as lovely.

Maybe, it was the distant look he held in those darkened eyes that made her wish to him bring back, back to reality and show him that there is something here for him.

_Her_.

Maybe, it was brains that surpassed her own.

_He always answered correctly when called on despite the superfluous zoning out he partakes in. _

Maybe, it was company she wanted to give him.

_He always looked so lonely and no one deserves to be lonely._

Years later, when she is twelve and broken, she knows it is love because only love can hurt that much when someone is taken away.


End file.
